


A couple of Vocaloids dying

by checktalkk



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktalkk/pseuds/checktalkk
Summary: So it's basically a couple of Vocaloids dying. It's kinda practice for me.





	A couple of Vocaloids dying

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a fic about Vocaloids dying. Ok, bye.

Miku and Luka were long time rivals. They hated each other with a passion. Luka desperately wanted to kill her, or for her to vanish. Finally, her dream would come true. Miku was walking down the street. It was a normal day, but she didn't know it would be the last day she would see.

"Ehehe, Miku!" Miku heard a voice say. Luka was right in front of her. Usually, Luka would avoid Miku for most of the day, but she was about to take her plan out. "Long time no see, Luka...probably for the better." Miku said, trying to avoid contact with Luka. "Ehehehe,, can you come with me? _Please?_ " Luka said. "N-no thanks." Miku said, trying to walk away. Luka grabbed Miku's hand forcefully and said "If you don't come with me, then this'll be the last day you'll see! You don't want that, eeeh?" "I'm still positive that you're gonna kill me, even if I accepted your request!" Miku said. "Let's take you to my place, ehehehe!" Luka said, still holding Miku's hand. Luka dragged Miku to her house. By the time Miku was at Luka's room, she had multiple bruises and scars on her body.

"Ehehehe, I'm gonna give you something special~" Luka said. "Luka, you know I'm not nai-" Miku's speech got interrupted by Luka quickly stabbing her. "Now you know what that special is!" Luka said before Miku collapsed. Luka put Miku in her bed and slowly removed the knife from her body. She found a match in her room. Luka laid on the floor, lit the match and put it on her stomach, letting herself burn. Luka killed Miku with no regret. Her goal was accomplished.    


End file.
